


Three Hearts

by Celeste_Riddle



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Danny Phantom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Multi, Soul Bond, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Riddle/pseuds/Celeste_Riddle
Summary: A lone senshi bound by her crystal to an evil ghost and a mutant turtle in an effort to save her from a dangerous predicament. How will these two men take the responsibilities now thrust upon them?We don't own Sailor Moon, Danny Phantom or TMNT. This story is co-written with TiempoFantasma
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Tsukino Usagi, Raphael (TMNT)/Tsukino Usagi/Dan Phantom, Tsukino Usagi/Dan Phantom
Kudos: 2





	1. The Senshi

She didn’t know how long she’d been fighting. Didn’t know whether it was only days, weeks, months or years. But it seemed she was always fighting him. Always watching her friends and allies get killed in front of her. Serenity, or Sailor Cosmos as she was in her current form, didn’t know what was what anymore. Part of her, deep in the back of her mind, still knew that what she was continuously watching, the deaths of her friends, was nothing more than illusions conjured by the enemy. Deep in her mind, she knew her friends had long been dead. Yet the rest of her brain would tell her otherwise as she would be forced to watch them be struck down all over again.

Now she was starting to see her parents and brother being killed in front of her as well. Even as the entire thing seemed to be entirely new each time, it was starting to wear her down. And it was showing as she fought youma that appeared as well. Either she wasn't putting as much strength into her attacks or was having difficulty calling her attacks. The sailor senshi of the stars had been alone far too long and combined with this living “nightmare” was taking a huge toll. She needed love and protection and the deepest parts of her soul as well as her crystal knew it. And so, her energy and soul reached out to pull at those they deemed worthy, binding her to them unconsciously and crying out for help to two. 


	2. The Phantom

The first pull stretched to a place known as Amity Park to the resident terror ghost. Said ghost was looking over his handy work of burning buildings and destroyed property. People were running and screaming and all he could do was smirk and watch them. He heard tanks and other army vehicles rolling up and he started to laugh a little. The humans had brought their toys. How fun! He then stopped when he felt the pull and looked around. What was that? Grumbling he started in the direction of the strange pull. When he found its source, he was going to give the sender of the pull a piece of his mind and probably a piece of their own body parts.

The pull would tingle at his thought, as if reprimanding him for even considering such an action. Along with it, he was shown a brief flash in his mind of the sailor soldier in battle as if that was enough of an explanation.


	3. The Ninja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for these first three chapters being so short. They did look a bit longer in google docs

Raphael sat trying to do the meditation Splinter had tried to teach him, but it wasn’t going so well. His mind was just too cluttered. He tried to breathe like he was supposed to and shoo the unwanted thoughts away, but it just wasn’t happening. All of a sudden though, that changed. His mind was practically wiped clean as he felt a strange pull. He tried to concentrate of the pull and discover where it was coming from. After what felt like an eternity, he grew frustrated and and opened his eyes. The pulling feeling was still there. He had thought when he stopped concentrating that it would go away, but there it was. He stood and stretched a bit before grabbing his sai and putting them in his belt. He then quickly and quietly make his way in the direction of the pull to find its source.


	4. The Doctor

Doctor Gustove watched the sailor senshi with interest and glee. She was his longest experiment yet. He'd known, when he first trapped Sailor Cosmos three months ago, that she was powerful. It hadn’t been too hard to catch her in the first place. Strategically placing himself in harm's’ way so she had to save him and her caring nature caused her to tend to him to ensure he was alright. It was during that, that she had spoken briefly of previous battles. But she was an open book and it hadn’t taken much to glance through her mind for the right fodder to use to torture her. But he had clearly underestimated how long it would take to break her. His previous experiments all broke within two weeks. It was a testament to her power and strength. It amazed him that other enemies she had had, because he knew well of the enemies she had already faced in her lifetime, had not tried to break her. Or at least their attempts were abysmal last resorts to try to defeat her. Creating the illusions based off of her memories of her fallen allies had been easy. It was obvious how desperately she wished to have them back with her. It amused him to no end how she continued to fall for the illusion he gave of her briefly having them back only to rip them away from her. It really was a pity that her friends actually had long ago fallen in battle. Gustove would’ve enjoyed trying to see who out of the entire group would’ve cracked first under his illusions or who would’ve willingly given up in hopes of gaining the freedom of the others. It had only been within the last two weeks that her mental walls had fallen enough to allow him to get glimpses of her family. Family that she had distanced herself from in efforts to protect them. With that new knowledge, he had randomly added her beloved family to the victims in the illusion.

It wouldn't be that difficult to enslave her once she finally cracked. He could already see that she was getting closer to her breaking point. He couldn’t wait for that point to come for he knew once she broke, she would be easy to train. And from there, he could use her in his gains to take over the world or even the universe with all the power she held at her fingertips. So it was with much amusement that he started the illusion that he knew would be her breaking point and sat back to watch from the shadows, unaware of the help she had unconsciously called.


	5. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter makes up for the all the short previous chapters

Still a distance away, Raphael and Dan would not only get their first look at their destination but at each other. The destination seemed to be a huge dome in the middle of nowhere. 

“Holy crap. It’s a giant turtle.” Dan said amused. 

“Holy crap it’s a giant dick.” Raph responded. 

The two looked each other up and down for a moment. 

“Well….if I didn’t have something more important to worry about, I’d have kicked you in the…….Do turtles have dicks? You know what, never mind. Just, don’t be here when I get back.” Dan said before starting to follow the pull once more.

“Same ta you, ya walking torch.” Raph muttered before also following the pull.

Some time passed and Dan noticed Raphael heading in the same direction. “Look, man, I wasn’t asking the dick question to try and come on to you, I don’t swing that way…...ya know….furries and all……..Or….rather scales. Anyway. Shoo. Go away.”

“I ain’t followin ya. Though if it gets dark, suppose you’d come in handy.”

“You reaaaaaaallly want me to blast you, don’t you?”

They both felt a rough yank instead of the gentle pulls that had led them there to begin with as if the force behind it was telling them to hurry up with the big goal.

Both staggered a bit then looked at one another.

“I’ll deal with you later.” Dan said before flying off towards the source of the pull.

Raph grumbled and followed best he could on foot.

As they got closer, the dome would seem to become transparent, allowing them to see the battle within: the lone sailor soldier taking on wave after wave of youma, looking as if she wouldn't hold out much longer. The pull the two men were feeling would manifest into something visible in the form of thin beams of light that seemed to come from within their chests and lead to Sailor Cosmos. The beams of light were intangible, nor did they harm the men though Sailor Cosmos didn’t seem to feel or even notice them. They watched while Cosmos took down wave after wave of youma, fighting with planetary energy attacks and more physical attacks with her staff or legs.

Both males looked down at the thin beams, then back at the fight. In their own ways and for their own reasons both wanted to join in on the fight but decided not to when Dan flew at the dome and tried to enter it intangibly only to still be unable to get through. Grumbling he flew back some and took a deep breath.

Just as Dan was taking a deep breath, the action within the dome had taken a turn as Sailor Cosmos struck down three youma that shifted to look like three gasping humans; her younger brother and her parents. She ran to them and attempted to heal them with no luck, forced to watch them breathe their last. 

“NO!!!!!” She screamed in grief, releasing a powerful sonic wail that spread out all around her, destroying the remaining waves of youma and shattering the dome. The wail ended when she finally collapsed into unconsciousness; the wail having drained the last of her energy. As soon as she hit the ground, her henshin came undone, leaving her in her casual outfit of a pink t-shirt and jeans. Seconds after her henshin came undone, the two males felt the pull practically urging them to her side, which was just as well since a man’s sinister laughter could be heard.

Both men headed over. Dan looked down at the girl with some annoyance. “She stole my fucking attack.” he muttered.

Raph looked at him like he was stupid, then looked back at the woman. He would kneel down to check her vitals best he knew how. “She’s alive.”

Dan heard the laughter and looked in the direction of it. “Hello to you too.”

Gustove smirked as he stepped into view, dressed very well.”So the princess gave out at last.” He waved his hand and the three ‘bodies’ of the woman’s family disappeared. “It has been quite enjoyable playing with her these past few months.”

“I dunno you or her, but ya sound like a sick bastard.” Raph said as he stood picking the woman up. “She’s comin wit……” he looked at Dan, then back at Gustove. “I guess us.”

“Yeah. What Shelldon here said.”

“I hate you so much.” Raph growled under his breath.

“You don’t know her and yet you traveled all this way to her.” Gustove looked at them skeptically. “That’s an awful lot of work for someone you supposedly don’t even know.” He shook his head with a smirk. “No matter, I’ll gladly experiment on the two of you while training her into her new lower role.” He sent an attack their way.

Dan created a barrier for it to bounce off of. “Really, Dude? I mean, really? Experiment on me? I don’t think so. What you’re going to do is turn your bony ass around and go back into wherever you come from before I knock you there. Right now, these belong to me.” he said with a smirk.

“Possessive, aren’t you?” Gustove chuckled. “Not the typical experimentation involving needles and machines. I find that way to be quite boring. Experimenting on the mind is...much more entertaining and satisfying. The princess...has been the longest standing so far. She had quite the resolve.”

“Very possessive. If you get in my way, you won't like it. Mental? Heh. Usually that takes a bit of humanity to cause. I don’t regret anything I do. I don’t mourn those who died and I don’t give a damn about anything but me and what’s mine. Looks like you’re shit outta luck, buddy.”

“Somehow, I find that hard to believe coming from…” Gustove looked Dan over briefly. “...a ghost. But again, I’m willing to find out how long it might take to bring the truth out.” He walked towards them, switching his gaze to Raphael. “And what about you, mister turtle? Are you going to just let someone claim you like that? Someone who obviously never met you before?”

Raph looked at Dan, then back at Gustove. “Bored now.” he said before tossing the woman to Dan and pulling his sai. He then ran at Gustove ready to take the guy on.

Gustove stepped to the side. “Hit a nerve, did I? Feeling inadequate, are you?” He taunted.

“Nope, but tha sooner I take ya out, tha sooner we can leave, he said, turning to hurl a sai at the man’s chest.

Gustove laughed as the sai went right through him like nothing, revealing that it was a hologram they were looking at. “Well, you two are obviously not going to make it easy. I’m not exactly stopping you from leaving. Just understand this won’t be the last you’ll see of me. I’ve broken her once, I’m sure I can do it again. And in the meantime, I’ll learn what might be good to use to make the two of you break. You won’t be able to appreciate the power the princess wields.”

“We ain’t interested in any power she might have.” Raph said as he walked over to retrieve his sai.

“Says you.” Dan said with a snort. Seeing no one was going to stop them, Dan turned and started to fly off. 

“Hey!” Raph yelled. Grumbling, he’d start to follow once more on foot.

Soon enough, Dan would find out through the bond between the trio that he couldn’t fly too far ahead of Raph as if he got too far ahead, Serenity would let out a small whimper and the bond would cause a tight squeeze in his chest even though the beams showing the connection were long gone from view.

“Oh for fucks sake!” Dan exclaimed. He landed to walk beside Raph. “Slow ass turtle.”

“Up yours, Dead Man.”

“Too….loud…” Serenity half-groaned though she didn’t wake.

The two grew quiet as they continued on. “Where we gonna go?” Raph asked.

“I don’t know. Wherever we end up.”

Serenity stirred again before a glow appeared over her chest. It then expanded to encircle all three of them. When it died down, it was revealed that they had been moved to be inside an apartment.

“That was……”

“Super convenient.” Dan took Serenity over to a couch and put her on it, then looked around. “Whelp…...time to raid a fridge.” he said heading to the kitchen.

Around the apartment was different moon and rabbit themed decor along with scattered photos of Serenity and what were likely different friends and even her family. On the fridge door was a framed photo of eight women; the frame reading “Never forgotten”, indicating that these women were likely people she’d lost.In the fridge there was plenty of food to choose from. It would also be obvious that the apartment mostly lacked the typical doorways, instead having wide arching doorways without doors, even for the bathroom and bedroom.

Dan looked at the picture on the fridge, then shrugged and opened the door to see what was inside. All the while Raph looked around the apartment. It was nice to have the wide doors and all. Kept him from getting stuck in a doorway with his shell.

After some time, Serenity started to wake, letting out a soft groan as her eyes fluttered open. Initially, she tensed at the change of scenery until she looked around and slowly relaxed upon realizing she was safe in her apartment. At least, until she realized she wasn’t exactly alone in her apartment. “Who’s there?”

“A guy wondering why you only have cheesecake in your fridge…...and a turtle. A giant walking talking turtle.”

“I don’t have only cheesecake in my fridge...unless that’s what you’re currently craving.” She responded as she carefully stood from the couch. “And why are the two of you in my apartment? Better yet, how did you get here?” She wasn’t even going to let herself wonder how she got back to the apartment herself.

“You brought us here. The turtle saved you, and I’m hungry.” Dan answered as he speared a piece of cheesecake with a fork.

Her eyes widened at the news she’d brought them there. “Then you both somehow found me I assume? How?” Although they were complete strangers, for some inexplicable reason, she felt as if they wouldn’t cause her any harm.

“Dunno. Felt something pulling at me and I guess he did too and we were led to you.” Dan responded with a full mouth

“Is that so?” She headed for the kitchen. “If I’m right, then it means you’re both stuck with me….and essentially each other….for a very long time.” She leaned against the archway leading into the kitchen as she looked right at Dan.

“Wait…...what?” he asked as he stopped midway in putting more cake in his mouth.

She smirked. “As in at least a millennium.” Serenity chuckled and straightened up. “Let me go find the other one and we’ll meet back in the living room. I’d rather explain this one time. By the way, you look adorable like that.” She teased before heading to go locate the giant turtle.

“A…..adorable? Hmph.” he muttered glad she’d left before he started blushing.

Raphael was still wandering around the apartment in a slight state of awe. It was all so clean and bright and kind of cozy looking.

It hadn’t taken Serenity long to find Raph. She watched him look around, amusement on her face. “Enjoying the look of your potential new home?”

He turned around. “Whatcha mean by that?”

“Exactly what I said. Mind you I’m basing such a conclusion off of what the Hades wannabe in the kitchen told me of the situation.” She stepped past him to peek in the bedroom to see the huge bed. “Yep, that confirms it. Used to be a bed big enough for just me, now it’s big enough for three.” She turned around. “Let’s go meet flame-head in the living room and we’ll all talk together and I’ll explain better.”

“T….three?!” he exclaimed, looking completely mortified.

“HAHA! VIRGIN!” said flame-head laughed loudly from the kitchen.

Serenity scowled in the direction of the kitchen and muttered something under her breath though the words “pot” and “kettle” could be heard before she looked back to Raphael with a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about him. I wouldn’t expect the two of you to do anything sexual towards each other. Me though, I’m fairly easy to please and I’ll personally teach you.” She winked. “Now come on, the three of us have lots to discuss.” She headed towards the living room.

Raph followed with a hand to his face. “I’m so confused.” he muttered.


	6. The Bond

Serenity settled down on the couch when she first got back to the living room. “Hopefully there will be less confusion at the end.”

Both males walked in. Raph sat in a chair while Dan leaned against a wall.

“Alright then, first thing’s first.” Serenity spoke up once both males were situated. “Introductions. If we’re going to be basically facing everything together from now until whenever in time, definitely need to know names. I’m Serenity, the last member of the long lost moon kingdom and the sailor soldier known as Sailor Cosmos.”

“Names Raphael.” Raph said not really knowing much else to say as an introduction.

“You can call me Dan. I mostly destroy stuff. Towns, cities, countries if possible.” he said with a shrug.

“You’re full of shit.”

Serenity shook her head. “Dan, hate to tell ya, but you’re gonna have to tone down the destruction eventually. I save people and considering that we’re all bound together or at least the two of you are each bound to me, then you’re gonna be saving people too.”

“If I had a heart……..you just broke it…….” he said putting a hand to his chest.

“Well clearly you have one, it done got you in this situation.” She spoke wryly. “Fact of the matter is, I have a lot of power at my disposal as well as the ability to wield a very powerful object and it attracts all sorts of beings. It seems that at some point, that powerful object felt that I needed to be soul bound to two that it felt could best support and protect me and it seems it chose the two of you.”

“That’s a new one on me.” Raph admitted. “I’m not sure if I believe it and all, but I’ll stick around for a bit ta see if it’s for real.”

Dan raised a brow. “I’ll think about it.”

Serenity nodded in understanding upon hearing Raph's words. “It's fair. It's already shown to be true at least to some extent. Neither of you would've found me without it. This apartment made changes to accommodate. From the large bed in the bedroom to the arching hallways. The bond isn't just to give me protection, but partners in everything; battle, love, family and eventually ruling a kingdom.” She looked at Dan. “I meant it when I said that the three of us could and likely be together for a long time even at least a millennium. I’m not of Earth. But of the long lost Lunarians of the Moon kingdom. To be more specific, I’m the moon princess. The powerful object I wield can only be handled by someone of Lunarian royal blood and one of its abilities is to expand the lifespans of those of my court and even subjects in an immediate range I believe. Hence, if I live a millennium more, so would you two naturally, provided neither of you are killed.”

Dan and Raph looked at her for a moment.

“Um…...you hit your head, right?”

Serenity chuckled. “I'm not surprised you would think that. I'm telling the truth. I did say it was a long lost kingdom for a reason. It was destroyed over a millennium ago during an invasion. I died in that battle, and my court and I were sent to be reborn on Earth.” She thought for a moment. “Do either of you know any timekeepers that you would trust to tell the truth?”

“I know a ditz.” Raph said with a sigh.

“Yeah….me too.”

“Lucky for us then.” Serenity smiled. “Dan, what's the name of the one you know?”

“Clockwork.”

Her face lit up at the name. “Ghost with a clock case? Often switches between baby, young adult and old man in form?”

“Oh fuck…..you know him?” Dan asked, making a face.

Serenity grinned and stood before walking over to the tv she had mounted up on the wall. She tapped the screen three times with a slightly glowing finger, signaling the ghostly timekeeper.

“I will never trust a TV again.” Dan said as Clockwork appeared.

Serenity giggled as she heard Dan. “Oh relax. He's not that much a peeper.” She then looked to Clockwork with a smile. “Clockwork, I need a favor from you. I have these two men who are very disbelieving of my heritage as a Lunarian.” She stepped aside some to allow Clockwork to see Dan and Raph. “Would you be a dear and verify my tale for them?”

“What is Dan doing here?” Clockwork asked, actually looking surprised.

“Hah! Didn’t see that coming, did you, you old bastard!” Dan exclaimed with a grin. His glee was short lived as he found himself stuck inside a time bubble.

Serenity watched wide-eyed. “Clockwork...is Dan really that destructive?” 

He made a time window appear showing Dan destroying towns, fighting against tanks and decimating an entire army with a Ghostly Wail. “Yes. I think he could be.”

“Hmm. So I've got my work cut out for me changing that.” She stated in a matter of fact tone. “But a millennium at minimum should be more than enough. He's stuck with me, Clockwork. Dan and Raphael both are. Seems I'm currently soul bound to them both. A good thing too, who knows what might've happened to me if they hadn't appeared to save me when they did.” She looked back to Clockwork with a slightly narrowed gaze. “Now, be a good time ghost and let him go...Chronos.” She whispered the name that she knew Setsuna used to call him by and that he had allowed her to call him at times. “Then can you please do like I asked and show them that I have not made up a tale about myself.” 

Clockwork sighed. “Very well. But only because it’s you.” he said as he freed Dan. He changed the time window to show what really had happened to Serenity on the moon and then cliff notes of the things she had gone through on Earth.

Serenity smiled and blew Clockwork a kiss. “Thank you Clockwork.” She glanced at the window herself, surprised when it gave cliff notes of the very thing that put the trio together. She raised an eyebrow when it showed Dan staking his claim on herself and Raph. “Really now? Possessive much, Dan?”

“S…...shut up.” he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

“Well….this could be all an elaborate trap and you three in on it, but since I know there’s stranger shit out there than me, guess I’ll trust ya and believe ya for now.” Raph spoke up.

“Thank you.” Serenity smiled before looking back to Clockwork. “Thanks again for the favor. I promise I'll call if Dan gives me any problems that I can't handle.”

“Ok. Be careful.” he said smiling to her, then glaring at Dan before disappearing.

“Well, at least that's settled now.” Serenity looked at the two males. “Things won't be easy from here on out. Hopefully, we can eventually come to some sort of...pleasurable arrangement that appeals to us all.” She unintentionally purred the last part.

“Hopefully. For now, I think it’d be better ta get to know each other. Since we gonna be stuck here for a while. Else this is gonna continue ta be awkward.”

She nodded. “Good point. Let's see, you both have seen my background. We've seen how much of a destructive asshole Dan can be. So what about you Raph?”

“Well…..I got three brothers and we live wit my father in tha….sewers.” he gave Dan a sharp look, daring him to make a crack.

She looks at Raph in understanding instead of the pity he might've expected. “That can't have been easy.” She noticed his sai. “Your father...taught you how to fight?”

“Yeah. Taught all four of us.”

“Good.” She smiled. “Do you all use the same fighting style?” 

“A form of tha same style, but we use different weapons so that’s what kinda sets us apart.” he answered.

“Hmm. Guess we’ll have to spar one day.” Before she continued, her stomach made itself known quite loudly, causing her to blush. “Um...are you hungry? Mr possessive over there already ate.”

“Yeah. Food sounds good.”

“Any preferences?” She started for the kitchen.

“Not really.” he said as he stood and followed.

“Hmm. Well, is pizza alright?” She opened up the fridge and bent down to look on the bottom shelf.

“Actually, that’s perfect.” he said with a small smile.

“Really? Good. Any preference for toppings?” She carefully pulled out a stack of unbaked pizzas with varying toppings on them.

“Nah. The usual stuff.” he said with a shrug.

Serenity nodded and grabbed one from the middle before unwrapping it and sliding it in the oven, setting it to bake. “Shouldn’t take too long.” She put the rest of the pizzas back in the fridge. She then looked at him. “So...besides the whole ‘believing the story for now’ bit, what are your thoughts on this whole thing?”

“I really dunno what to think.” he said.

“I won’t pretend to know what type of occurrences you’ve encountered normally. But be honest, did you ever think that one day, you’d be tied by fate to someone for potentially the rest of your life?” She questioned.

“No. I don’t think anyone woulda thought that.”

“And yet, here we are.” She smiled softly as the oven went off. “Pizza’s ready.” She opened the oven and slid the pizza out, setting it on the counter before turning the oven off. “Could’ve been worse. At least you’re stuck with me the way I am now and it didn’t happen when I was still an annoying crybaby.” She half-chuckled as she started to slice the pizza.

“You were a crybaby as a kid or somethin?”

“As a teenager. It was pretty legendary, as much as I hate to admit it. I was also lazy and preferred to play arcade games over studying. My mom would sometimes lock me out the house if I had a bad grade. Had quite the appetite though you wouldn’t be able to tell from just looking at me. Hated being a sailor senshi. Even made a wish after my first big battle so that my team and I could try to live normal lives...that didn’t last long honestly.” She’d turned to face the framed picture of her team on the fridge with a sadness in her eyes. “But...being forced into a Senshi war that spanned galaxies and watching the others die around me...made me grow up.”

“Sorry ta hear bout ya friends. No one should have ta go through somethin like that.” he said sympathetically. 

She looked to him with an appreciative smile. “I miss them a lot. In a way I have bits of them with me; their powers and other unique talents. But I'd give up all the power to bring them back.” She shook her head. “Anyway, pizza's ready so go ahead and grab how much you want.” She grabbed a few plates and set them by the pizza.

He nodded and grabbed a slice, then thinking better of it, grabbed a plate.

She giggled and grabbed a plate and a slice for herself, having a quick bite. “Did you...let your family know you'd left?”

“Left em a note. Figured I could explain later. I think my father will understand. One a my brothers might be a different story.”

“An older or a younger brother?” Her curiosity in swing.

“Older.”

“Extra protective or just anal?” she glanced at him in amusement as she ate.

“Anal.” he said with a chuckle.

“He's got good intentions, I'm sure.” she chuckled. “Is he almost at mother hen nagging point?”

“That's him to a ‘T’” he said with a nod.

Serenity smiled. “Yep. Definitely has the best intentions at heart. He probably takes his role as a big brother very seriously, looking at things as if it’s his duty to make sure you and your other brothers stay safe. Probably beats himself up inside if any of you get hurt.”

“That’s freaky.” he said looking at her.

“Hmm? What’s freaky?” She looked at him in confusion

“I think ya totally pegged him.” he said chuckling once more.

“No, I haven’t pegged him since I haven’t met him. And even if I did, I can’t peg him anyway since it seems I belong to you and Dan.” She winked.

He blushed deeply and blinked. “Uh….right….”

“Oh. Right. Gomen. I tend to get a little carried away sometimes.” She blushed.

He nodded and silently finished his pizza.

She finished hers. “Um...did you want to contact your family soon or would you rather wait until the three of us are more settled into this bond first?”

“We can wait a bit. Not too long though.”

She nodded. “Give us all some time to adjust so we can better explain it.” She set her plate in the sink. “Feel free to eat more of the pizza if you want it. I’ll be in the bedroom when you’re ready to turn in for the night.” She smiled softly before heading to the bedroom. Stopping in the living room long enough to inform Dan about the pizza and let him know she was heading to the bedroom before she continued on her way.

He nodded and ate another slice before leaving it out in case Dan wanted any.

Dan was still leaning against the living room wall when Serenity came back through.

After telling Dan about the pizza and that she would be in the bedroom, she playfully flicked his ear before continuing to the bedroom.


	7. The First Night

Once in the bedroom, Serenity went ahead and started getting ready for bed, her mind wandering in thought. She had put up a calm front in front of the two males. The fact of the matter was, although she already felt safer than she’d ever felt about the two, she was afraid of the long term. She was very much afraid of all the possibilities that came with fate playing such a huge role in her love life. The last time fate had controlled her love life, her heart ended up shattered soon after the deaths of the senshi by the former Earth prince when he had broken her trust by cheating on her and blaming her for him doing it. By the time she set down her hairbrush after brushing her hair out and smoothed out her pink nightgown, she resolved to just go with the flow of things and see where they led. It was only once she settled in the middle of the bed with a book that she realized her nightgown was slightly see through in a sort of teasing way, but she shrugged it off, figuring that if things continued to move in the path they were headed, the two males would eventually see even more of her than what the gown revealed.

Not that the two weren't interested in seeing her in said nightgown. Raphael just had a strong upbringing of respect and honor, so he made his bed for the night on the couch. He had a lot to think about as it was.

Dan convinced himself that any other time, he would have jumped the woman, took what he wanted, and left, but the strange connection they had kept him from attacking. So feeling the need to think things over himself, he decided to spend the evening just outside her bedroom window, leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest watching the night time world go by in front of him.

After a while, Serenity fell asleep, the book lying open on her stomach. But she didn’t remain sleeping peacefully for long. Within an hour of falling asleep, she had started tossing and tumbling and murmuring “Not my fault.” quite often. The tossing started off minor but soon she was heavily thrashing in her sleep before eventually letting out a blood curdling scream.

Both males entered the room at the same time, Raph with his sai drawn and Dan with his eyes blazing red and a plasma blast growing in his hand. The two eyed one another for a second before then moving to Serenity’s side.

“Ey! Serenity!” Raph said as he sheathed his sai and took a hold of Serenity’s shoulders to try and wake her from her nightmare.

Serenity’s eyes burst open when Raph grabbed her shoulders, causing her to pant heavily as she registered being awake and conscious. She then pulled her legs up close as she closed her eyes tight to hold back any oncoming tears.

“You aight? You were havin a nightmare or somethin.” Raph said, keeping a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

Dan raised a brow at them as he let the plasma blast disappear. Muttering something under his breath, he returned to where he was outside her window.

She took a few calming breaths before opening her eyes. “It’s a nightmare I’ve been having for some time. Well...I guess I wasn’t having it while I was..wherever you two found me. The reason I was able to ‘peg’ your older brother was because I used to have an advisor who was the same way. After my friends died...she and my team’s other advisor…..out of character blamed me for the deaths of the others….the last time I saw them, they were walking away wanting to have nothing more to do with me. If they spoke their true feelings or they were manipulated, I’ll never know. I have no idea where they went.” She bit her lip briefly. “I also once was seeing someone...but he changed too after the others died. One day I caught him cheating on me…..and he said it was my fault, insisted I made him do it with my crystal. I actually fought him physically that day. He got a good couple of attacks in...and walked away. Haven’t seen him since either.”

“Then they don’t deserve ta be round ya if they gonna be like that. Not worth ya time.” Raph said.

“Honestly, I don’t necessarily want my ex around me cause he cheated. Not to mention I feel safer around you and Dan than I ever felt around him even if the bond is the cause. I miss my advisors just because of how much I went through with their guidance, you know?” Serenity sniffled and wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry for waking you and Dan up over my silly nightmare.” She murmured.

“Wasn’t silly if it bothered ya. Don’t worry bout it. If ya need me, I’ll be in tha living room.” he said as he patted her shoulder, then headed for the door.

Serenity nodded with a smile and watched him head for the door. She bit her lip for a moment. “Raph? Can you come back for a moment please?”

“Uh, sure. What’s up?” he asked as he walked back over.

She pushed herself up to her knees and hugged him. “Thank you.” She then kissed his cheek, blushing as she laid back down, her eyes already starting to close in sleep.

He blushed and watched her a little surprised. “Ah….yeah. Ya welcome.” he murmured before heading back into the living room.

Serenity was already sleeping soundly by the time Raphael had even passed the doorway on his way out the bedroom and it was how she slept for the rest of the night.


	8. The Idiot Ex

The next morning, Serenity was in the kitchen cooking breakfast after having showered and gotten dressed for the day in a red halter top and matching miniskirt.

“Just because the turtle is nude, you want to walk around half naked?” Dan asked with slight amusement as he appeared in the kitchen.

She glanced at him with a smirk of her own. “Well you’re not exactly complaining. Not to mention we both know that my current state of dress does not qualify as being half naked. Granted, if you want, I could change that.”

“Hm. It’d be nice, and you could make the turtle turn as red as his bandana. Only thing is I don’t know what happens to us if one of us has a heart attack so you might need to wait a night or two.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She grinned as she pulled the food off the stove. She’d made a big breakfast as she wasn’t sure what her two guys would prefer, along with her usual appetite seemed to be making an appearance. The spread consisted of eggs, pancakes, waffles, sausage and toast. “Well, breakfast is ready.” She turned the stove off just as her cell phone could be heard ringing in the bedroom. “I better go answer that. Don’t eat it all, Hades.” She teased as she left the kitchen.

Dan chuckled. “Sure thing goldie locks.”

Serenity shook her head as she continued on, stopping briefly in the living to tap Raph and wake him.

Raph yawned and slowly sat up. “Hm?”

“Breakfast is ready in the kitchen. Go get some.” She headed to the bedroom and answered her phone. It wasn't long before she could be heard swearing loudly in Japanese.

Raph went into the kitchen and joined Dan for breakfast. As he ate, he heard Serenity swearing in Japanese.

“ That can't be good. “ Dan said.

After a few more minutes, Serenity would walk back into the kitchen, off the phone and muttering about stalking bakas.

“Uh…….what was that all bout?” Raph asked curiously. He hoped she didn’t see it as him prying.

Serenity took a breath to calm herself. “Remember that ex I told you about last night? Well I'd changed my number and blocked him after breaking up. And well….he found my new number.”

“Want me to give him a message?” Dan asked with a grin.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I have a feeling that no good can come from that grin of yours. And yet, considering the reasoning, I can't bring myself to stop you.” She rambled around in one of the kitchen drawers for a moment before pulling out a photo and holding it out to Dan. “His name is Mamoru.”

“Oh shit! She’s actually letting me without being mad! It ain’t even my birthday!” he exclaimed, still grinning. He walked over and took the photo. “Location?” 

“Don't kill him. He can be y'all punching bag.” She called her staff to her hand and changed it to the key staff that had once belonged to Sailor Pluto. She touched her finger to the garnet orb at the top before pulling away and watching as it showed Mamoru in the Crown Arcade. “Should've known he'd be there.” She looked at Dan. “The Crown arcade is twenty blocks from here. Get him outside first. I happen to enjoy that arcade.”

“There’s an arcade?! This day keeps getting better!” Dan said happily. He winked at her before disappearing.

Serenity chuckled as Dan disappeared. “Well, what do you know? There is something he enjoys besides destroying stuff.” She turned and started fixing her plate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile at the Crown Arcade, one Mamoru Chiba put away his phone with a smirk and slid the phone of the arcade’s owner back across the counter. 

The arcade’s lights flickered and then went out just as the temperature dropped low enough the people inside could see their breath.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes and looked around. “Who's there?”

At the same time, the owner hurried past Mamoru, glaring as he grabbed his phone and headed in the back to determine if he needed to make a call himself.

A light over Mamoru turned on illuminating him for a moment before it exploded raining glass down on him.

“What the hell?” Mamoru covered his head with his arms and moved from under the light.

He would feel something cold, like a gust of wind at the back of his neck.

Mamoru looked around. “Show yourself!”

His shirt would suddenly be ripped open in the back by sharp claws, also leaving behind bloody cuts in his flesh.

Mamoru’s eyes widened as he tried not to visibly wince from the cuts.

He would feel another cold blast of air against his face.

That time, Mamoru shivered. “Motoki...call her!”

Motoki popped his head out the employee door and raised an eyebrow while slightly smirking. “You’re on your own. Her words.”

“Call who?” a voice softly echoed around him. “The one you’ve been tormenting? Funny…...are you some kind of…..pussy?”

Mamoru narrowed his eyes. “A pussy? No. I’m not tormenting anyone. Your information is clearly wrong.”

“Hmm….” a murmured sound came before Mamoru would suddenly be bitch slapped back and forth a couple of times.

Mamoru let out a slight growl as he rubbed his cheek. “You’re calling me a pussy yet you won’t even show yourself. Sure you’re not the pussy?”

A chuckle sounded close to his ear. “Sure you want to see me?”

“I’m sure I can handle it.” Mamoru smirked. “I’ve seen plenty of disturbing things.”

Dan appeared towering over Mamoru with his flaming white hair, greenish complexion and glowing red eyes. He grinned revealing his fangs. “Very well. Hello, Mamoru. Want to play?”

Mamoru took one look at him and laughed. “Nice costume. And here you were trying to make me think it’d be something actually scary.” He stood up. “That was cute. Honestly.” He started towards the door.

“Same to you. Those clothes supposed to scream giant prick or that you’re craving one?” he asked, appearing in front of him and blocking the door.

“This coming from the one that's literally flaming.” Mamoru scoffed. “Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving.”

Motoki had stepped completely from the back room when Dan showed himself, intrigued but quietly watched.

“Oh, but I do mind. You see, you are messing with what’s mine. I can’t have that. You can either step down, or, I’ll let you see what it’s like to have eyes in the back of your head.”

“I fail to see how I'm supposedly messing with anything that's yours.” Mamoru crossed his arms.

Motoki just shook his head and muttered, “Your funeral, Mamoru.”

“Oh? Really now? Hm. Short, long blonde hair, buns on the side of her head? Ring any bells?”

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. “Usako? She’s yours?” He snorted. “I can’t see her ever dealing with the likes of you.”

“Funny. I was thinking the same of you.”

“Guess she calls herself trying to have a rebellion by getting with you.” Mamoru chuckled. 

“Rebellion? Against what? Wait…...” Dan looked Mamoru up and down before howling with laughter. “You?! Oh….that's rich! Your pansy ass could get kicked by a preschooler. I doubt she would need to rebel against you.” 

“It’s the typical ‘good girl rebellion’ with a supposed ‘bad boy’ that she’s clearly going for. It was bound to happen.” Mamoru snorts. “A preschooler would only win by default because I don’t fight kids.”

Motoki took that moment to speak up. “If you two are gonna fight, take it outside. I’ve got a business to run here. And for the record, I’m rooting for the flames.” With that, he began to wipe down the counter.

“Smart man. I like you. And since I like arcades, I’ll be happy to take this carnage outside.” he said to Motoki, completely ignoring Mamoru. He did finally look back at the man and smirk. “Shall we, Pretty Boy? Oor are you afraid of getting that face all scuffed up?”

“I’m not afraid at all.” Mamoru narrowed his eyes. “Let’s go.” He then glanced at Motoki. “Some best friend you are.”

“Also for the record, I stopped being your best friend Chiba when you hurt her.” Motoki spoke without looking at Mamoru before going to see to customers.

“I like that guy.” Dan said chuckling as he appeared outside in front of Mamoru once the man walked out. “Alright. Let’s see whatcha got. I’d say we’d do this like gentlemen, but I’m not a gentleman and you’re not a man, so Ladies first. Gimme your best shot.”

Mamoru narrowed his eyes. “Quite sure I’m more of a man than you.” He said as he looked Dan up and down before changing to his prince form and drawing his sword. “I’ll have no qualms trying to end you, right here and now.” He moved to slice at Dan.

Dan jumped away laughing “What the fuck is that?! Oh gods! What the fuck are you wearing?! That is precious!!!” Dan laughed.

“You’re dealing with royalty, peasant. Yet another reason as to why I’m surprised Usako is wasting time on you.” Mamoru growled.

At the word royalty, Dan fell over laughing. He couldn't take it anymore and was practically rolling.

“Did Usako not tell you what she is?” Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

“She did. But that armor makes you look like an even bigger dick!” Dan laughed.

“Of course you’d know a big dick when you see one, wouldn’t you? Seeing as you likely enjoy riding and sucking them.” Mamoru taunted.

“You sound like a pro yourself.” Dan said standing up. He would move quickly and Mamoru would find himself empty handed. Dan stood using the tip like a toothpick to get something out of his fangs. He then tossed the sword aside. “Needed your toothpick to get some of “‘Usako’s’ hair out of my teeth. Thanks.”

Mamoru clenched his fists before moving to punch Dan in the face.

Dan didn’t stagger back nor did his head turn too much. He smirked, then grabbed Mamoru’s wrist in a bone crushing grip. “First one was free, Princess.”

Mamoru clenched his teeth together in an attempt to keep from giving Dan the satisfaction of hearing him scream. “So that’s what it is. You found some way to brainwash her so you could take advantage of her.”

“You wish.” he said before picking Mamoru up by his wrist and using his free hand to punch Mamoru dead in his face.

Mamoru grunted as his head turned from the punch but he looked back at Dan with defiance. “You’re a brute.” He moved his leg to knee Dan in the gut.

Dan laughed as he was kneed, then grinned. “You’ve no idea.” He tossed Mamoru up and grabbed him by the face before slamming him into the concrete ground.

Mamoru hit the ground with a thud before grabbing his broken wrist with his free hand and healing it. “What in the hell are you?”

“I’m a ghost.” Dan said grinning.

“Ghost, huh? What did Usako do? Figure since she couldn’t banish you, that she’d join you instead?” Mamoru glared even as he slowly pushed himself off the ground.

“You, my friend, are one narcissistic, delusional, shit head.” Dan said, shaking his head. “I almost pity you, buuuuut, that’s not really an emotion I have.”

Mamoru snorted. “I wouldn’t expect you to have any emotions. Whatever could someone like you want with Usako?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know? I mean, I already made her scream my name, so there’s that.”

Mamoru rolled his eyes. “If you can get her to care about you, which isn’t hard with her naivete, then she’ll do that the moment she thinks you’re in trouble. You’ll have to do better than that.” He smirked. “Unless you’re saying you don’t even really know yourself?”

“Bored now.” Dan said before hurling a blast at Mamoru’s face.

Mamoru rolled out of the way just barely in time. “Hit a nerve, I see.” He chuckled. “No matter. If you got bored with me, you’ll eventually get bored with her or even annoyed.”

“Nah, but I’m starting to find you annoying which could be very bad for you.”

Mamoru raised his eyebrow. “Maybe. Depends. Before you came after me, did she set any parameters as to what you couldn’t do? She’s always been quite the bleeding heart.”

“Nope.” he said grinning. 

“Somehow, I doubt that.” Mamoru shrugged as he stood up. “Go ahead and enjoy her while you can. A girl always stays hung up on their first after all. Eventually, she’ll be back writhing under me. Count on it.” He smirked and turned to walk away, returning to his civilian look.

“Not if you’re no longer here.” Dan said as he threw a blast powerful enough to kill at Mamoru 

Mamoru sidestepped the blast last minute. “See ya around Flames.” With that, he disappeared.

“Kay, fag.” he said with a shrug. “ That’s going to be an annoying little fly to have to deal wit.” he muttered before disappearing himself. 


End file.
